


Louis of Troy

by SlashTash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i love troy man, i needed people for characters, sorry for all the weird people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashTash/pseuds/SlashTash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is depressed. Yes, he is the King of Sparta, but that's not what he wanted. He is stuck in a loveless marriage with a woman who cheats on him at every moment possible.<br/>Then along comes Harry. He is from a distant land, full of love and dreams and.....hope. He falls in love without a moments notice. Surprisingly, Harry loves him back. Harry says that he can take him away, away from his suffering, and let him be free again. But what if the Queen doesn't want to let him go? And what if their love costs the death of everything and everyone they once knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their secret, or, how Louis escaped

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic, so be nice! also sorry for all the weird ass people involved in this fanfic but zayns mom and harrys dad are necessary. Finally, there is actually no rape in this work, just mention of it. Hope y'all like it :) p.s. promise to write a new chapter every day

The treaty was signed, the negotiations have been made. Sparta is now allied with Troy, the most powerful city in the world in this year of 1184 b.c. It's time to celebrate! As the princes of Troy, Paul and Harry, kneel down to present the royal goblets to their new allies, King Louis and Prince Harry sneak a glance at each other, their eyes both burning with desire. But they must wait.  
Only when Queen Eleanor is as drunk as mad does King Louis dare to sneak upstairs to his bedroom. After a few minutes, Prince Harry follows. When Harry enters Louis's bedroom, Louis is sitting on a chair in front of his vanity, combing his soft brown hair.  
"You should not be here," says King Louis  
"You said that to me last night, and the night before, and the night before that, and all the nights since we've met," Harry answers  
Louis looks down, forlorned, and Harry walks over to where Louis was sitting and lifts his chin so he can look into Louis's sea blue eyes.   
"You are so beautiful," he utters thoughtfully, "why do you hide?"  
"I was made this way. I was once a young boy, just sixteen years old, enjoying life and reveling in my freedom. But my parents were poor, poorer than I ever could have known, and was beautiful, even then. So when Queen Eleanor came to my area looking for a husband, my parents had no shame in selling me off. They didn't think that I would be drowned in sorrow for the rest of my days. They didn't care that I would be in misery."  
"Oh Lou," Harry says, and hugs Louis tighter than he even thought possible. After they pull away, Louis looks up into Harry's deep green eyes. He doesn't see greed, or tricks, or lies. All he sees is love. So, like the nights before, Louis leans in to kiss Harry. They kiss lovingly and passionately, feeling each others lips on their own. But everything tonight is a little more urgent, because they both know that tomorrow this will all be gone. Harry will leave for Troy and they may never see eachother again.  
~-~-~-~  
Prince Paul looks up the stairs for the third time this evening. He worries sometimes, about his little brother Harry. He is so young, he is bound to make mistakes. "But why on earth would he be up there," he wonders in his head. He sees Queen Eleanor out of the corner of his eye, drunk and giving some slave boy a lap dance. He sighs, and tries to focus his thoughts on the celebration, for tomorrow it is time to go back to work.  
~-~-~-~  
Harry looks over at the motionless, naked form of his lover on the bed. He can't help but remember feeling every piece of skin, every place on Louis's body. He gazes at his large biceps, abs, and cock, and wonders how he got so lucky.  
"My gods you are gorgeous," Louis sighs contentedly.  
"I could say the same to you," Harry answers. "Louis!" Harry announces excitedly, "I have a gift!"  
"A gift?" Louis says questioningly.  
"Yes, a gift!" Harrys repeats while feeling around in his tunic, which is on the floor. Eventually, Harry finds what he's looking for. "Close your eyes and turn around." Louis gives Harry a confused look before obeying.  
After a moment, Harry tells Louis to open his eyes. Around his neck is a beautiful and highly valuable pearl necklace. It alternates, one pearl, one aquamarine gem, one after another around the whole necklace.  
"This is the most wonderful gift I've ever recieved," says Louis, teary eyed. "But Harry-what about Queen Eleanor? Who knows what she would do to me if she saw me wearing such a nice necklace, not given to me by her?"  
"Louis, that's why I came up with a plan. We sneak out in the first light and you come aboard my ship. You stay with me in Troy." "But-" "But what Louis? I promise I will protect you. Now, will you go with me or not?" "I will," Louis whispers almost inaudibly. He buries his head in Harry's shoulder, feeling contented for the first time in what felt like forever. He knows everything will be alright.


	2. The Anger of Paul and Eleanor

It is around 10 o'clock in the morning when Harry finally speaks to Paul. He has been brooding all day, making Paul very suspicious. Harry is usually bright, cheery, and loud, not secretive like this. Paul wonders what Harry could be hiding.  
"Paul?"  
"Yes Harry."  
"Would you love me no matter what?" Harry answers, a nervous sort of look in his eyes.  
"The last time you said that to me, you had just stolen one of father's prized horses," he says, laughing. When he sees that Harry is being completely serious, he stops.  
"What's going on?" he asks, wondering what could possibly have Harry in such a fix.  
"Come with me," Harry says darkly. Paul surveys the ship, making sure everything is o.k. before following Harry down the stairs to the lower decks. Once he reaches the end of the small wooden staircase, he sees a veiled man in a simple blue tunic. As soon as the man lifts the viel, he understands. It's King Louis, the husband of Queen Eleanor. He looks up at Paul, worry clouding his face. He searching for approval. But he finds none in Paul's face. Pauls stomps angrily back to the upper deck, Harry running after him.  
One they're out of Louis's earshot, Paul quickly turns to face his little brother.  
"What have you done Harry? Bringing this man aboard, you have put us all in danger, all of Troy! You have a duty to your country, do you want us all killed? Harry, you clearly don't understand! Do you think Queen Eleanor is going to keep this news to herself? No! She's going to tell her brother, King Modest, and he's been wanting an excuse to go to war with Troy for years! We must turn back!" At the last command, the sailors turn the ship around so it is headed for Sparta.  
Harry looks at the wooden ship floor shamefully. Quietly, he looks up at his brother and says, "But I love him."  
"Love. Love?" Paul yells. "What do you know of love? You speak of love, yet all the experience you have is through nights with bar women and merchant's wives! What about your love for our country?"  
Harry looks downward again, head hanging in shame. Paul looks at his brother. He knows he is going to regret this, but he just can't deny his brother anything. He sighs, and the yells, "Stop!" to his crew. They all turn around to face him.  
"Set our course for Troy." They obey without question.  
"Thank you," Harry almost whispers, tears of happiness streaming down his face."Don't," Pauls responds, "just don't."  
He turns back around and walks to the bow. He stands there for the rest of the trip, brooding. Down below, one could hear Louis's muffled sobs. "Oh, what have I done," he mutters through his tears.  
~-~-~-~  
Queen Eleanor is angry, angrier than she's ever been in her whole life. Her husband, her prize, is gone, and she doesn't know how or why.  
"Y-y-your h-highness," a servant manages to get out.  
"WHAT?" she screams back at him.  
Instead of replying, the servant just pushes forward a man. He is old, very old, and carrying a fishing pole, so he's obviously a fisherman.  
"Y-your highness," he says nervously and bows.  
"Oh, just get on with it," she responds, obviously annoyed.  
"I've seen him. Your husband, I mean, I've-"  
"Tell me everything you know," she grumbles, picking the man up by the neckline of his tunic.  
"I-I-" He sighs. He doesn't want to tell the Queen because he knows of her wrath. But if he refuses to tell her, he will be dead within the minute, so he gives in.  
"I saw him board the ship from Troy. He was with the prince. The younger one."  
The Queen gives him a shocked look, then throws the old man onto the ground. She looks off into the distance, and the harbor where the Trojan ship left this morning. She knows exactly what she has to do.


	3. The War Begins

“He did what?” King Modest yells at his sister. “I can’t believe that weak little Louis would do such a thing.”  
“I want him back so I can kill him with my own two hands,” Queen Eleanor mumbles angrily.  
King Modest is the King of Greece. He is the most powerful man alive at the moment (other than King Des of Troy). He gave his sister rule over the most powerful city in Greece, Sparta, so that the power would stay within the family.  
“So it’s decided,” King Modest says decisively, “We round up the most powerful army in all of Greece and attack Troy.”  
“But wait,” Eleanor answers, “My conflict is with Harry, the Prince, not with the entirety of Troy, why must we attack?”  
“We must punish them all, punish them all for stealing what is rightfully yours!”   
"Ok...I guess," Eleanor replies cautiously. She really doesn't want to hurt all of Troy, just her Louis and that stupid Prince. But she's never one to pass up a good war. She's not worried about the treaty, it's already broken. She just wants revenge.  
~-~-~-~  
"This is the perfect opportunity," Modest says to his advisor, Simon Cowell. "It's exactly the excuse I've been looking for. I can finally march into Troy and take the city that is rightfully mine!"  
"But Modest," Simon says, "They have walls of solid rock. They have the best bowman this side of the Anglo-Saxons. This war is almost impossible to win."  
"I'll round up an army of 1,000 ships! I'll do anything!"  
"Modest," Simon replies, "We need Zayn."  
Zayn is known as the best fighter in all of Greece. He once defeated a man who was seven feet tall. He is well known and highly respected, but he cannot be held down. He fights for no one except himself.  
Modest sighs. "Simon....must we?"  
"Yes Modest, we must. You know we cannot win this war without him."  
Modest sighs again. "Ugh....fine. But I cannot be the one to recruit him, you know how much he despises me. If he finds out that I'm behind this war, he'll never agree to fight."  
"I know of one who can recruit him"  
~-~-~-~  
"Zayn, I thought you told me to never switch hands," a young boy named Josh says. He's fighting a man named Zayn, the greatest fighter in all of Greece.  
"Josh," Zayn said, switching his sword from his left to his right hand, "You may switch hands when you are as experienced as me."  
Suddenly, Zayn throws his sword at the group of people walking toward him. The sword sticks into the tree right next to a young man, about the same age as Zayn.  
"Niall," Zayn calls out as Niall walks closer to him. Once they're in front of each other, Zayn says, "It's a pleasure to see again." and they hug.  
"Josh, practice your moves," Zayn calls out as he walks towards the edge of the forest where he was practicing fighting with Josh.  
"Yes cousin," Josh replies.  
Zayn and Niall sit down on the forest floor, underneath a big tree. Zayn speaks first.  
"So have you come here to recruit me for King Modest's army?"  
"Well, um-" Niall muttered, Zayn quickly catching on to his plan.  
"I'm not going. I serve no one. And anyways, why do you even suck up to him?"  
"I must protect my country, get on his good side," Niall says, his annoyance at Zayn obvious. "Please Zayn. Just go. My wife would feel much better knowing you were at my side. I would feel much better knowing you were at my side. King Modest is a powerful enemy."  
Zayn looks up into the sky, trying to ignore the truths that Niall is spewing out at him.  
"Zayn." Zayn looks at him. "If you do not go to this war, you will live for many years. You will take a wife and have some children, and they will have children. And yes, you will be happy, but once your grandchildren, or your great-grandchildren are dead, no one will remember your name. But if you do go, you will die a swift and painful death. There will be no children, no wife. But your name will be in the history books for an age."  
Zayn considers this, then looks directly into Niall's baby blue eyes. "I will go."


End file.
